


somebody else

by trivluv



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Self-Harm, This is sad sorry, major trigger warning, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trivluv/pseuds/trivluv
Summary: changbin had found someone else, he left felix alone, and now felix is slowly killing himself as the days pass.loosely based off of someone else by the 1975.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin & Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

“lix?” i’m not ready.

_ “yeah, binnie?” please don’t leave me. _

“i think we should break up.” i expected this.

_ “oh.” fuck you. _

“i’m sorry.” you’re not.

_ “it’s okay.” it’s not. _

i should’ve known.

hwang hyunjin.

why wouldn’t you fall for him?

he’s perfect.

attractive, talented, selfless, the list goes on.

i should have listened to chan.

“don’t fall for that one,”

“he’ll reel you in,”

“build you up,”

“then break you down.”

changbin and chan dated a while back.

it didn’t end well.

naive. 

i was so fucking naive.

i fell for you,

i signed myself up for heartbreak.

**i should’ve listened.**


	2. Chapter 2

i knew i lost you when i came home that day.

i heard you.

i heard  _ him. _

you were no longer mine.


	3. Chapter 3

i miss everything about you.

your lips on mine,

your smile in between kisses,

the way you laughed when i did something stupid,

how your hands were always on me,

the way you breathlessly moaned my name,

your arms wrapped around me while we slept,

i miss it all.

but more importantly,

i miss you.


	4. Chapter 4

it’s been a week.

a week since you broke up with me,

a week since i’ve slept,

a week since i’ve eaten,

a week since i’ve been myself.

tell me, binnie.

do you miss me?

do you regret it?

did you care?

did you ever love me?

the answer’s no,

as usual.


	5. Chapter 5

you were a lot of my firsts.

first love,

a feeling i’ve never felt before.

first kiss,

oh, how i miss the feeling of your lips.

first time,

fuck, i miss when you were mine.


	6. Chapter 6

as the days pass,

i find myself falling apart more and more.

three meals a day turned into one.

one meal a day turned into none.

arms that were once an open canvas,

are now painted red.

eyes that were full of life,

are now dull.

lips that were soft and smooth,

are now chapped and bleeding.

a boy that was once full of light,

is now blinded by the darkness that now clouds his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

you really fucked me up, binnie.

i'm not so sure there will be any recovering from this.

i've changed for the worse,

mentally and physically.

the doctors say i have "major depressive disorder" and

"anorexia nervosa" or more simply;

depression and anorexia.

i'm more skinnier than ever,

i barely eat or drink,

my arms and legs are covered in lines of all widths and lengths.

you broke me, changbin.

all because you found somebody else.


End file.
